


Teeth

by Dendritic_Trees, pinkcupboardwitch



Series: Seal Song [5]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Murder, Regicide, Selkies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupboardwitch/pseuds/pinkcupboardwitch
Summary: The things you can do with the right kind of teeth.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first section of this I wrote.

One moment Athos was standing over him, the next he just wasn’t. 

There was a flurry of splashing, but by the time Kell made it to his feet and figured out that Athos was in the water he wasn’t anymore. The only thing left was a plume of blood and a few scraps of fabric - and other things, but Kell was trying not to look too closely- floating to the surface.  
If Kell hadn’t personally put Holland into that water wrapped in his tattered coat he would have sworn to any saint he could name that there were sea monsters in White London. If he didn’t recognize the long gouges along the creature’s side as a match for Holland’s injuries from that last fight, he wouldn’t be so sure about the sea monsters.

One day I’ll take back all that stolen blood. Holland had said to him once, all I need is the right set of teeth.  
Kell hadn’t thought much of it. He’d known Holland, quiet as he was, was angry about the loss of his coat. But no seal he’d ever seen could actually eat a person. At least, not a person that was fighting back. The thing that lunges out of the water again to pull Astrid Dane straight out of Lila’s hands; the thing that is, presumably, Holland, doesn’t look all that much like any seal Kell has ever seen. He’s huge and sleek and twice as long as Kell (in either form) and more to the point, Kell could probably put his whole head in his mouth. If he felt like dying. 

The whole entrance chamber of the White London palace was filling up with a funereal, echoing, trilling noise, that was adding to the overall sense of unreality. Maybe he’s a little concussed but it takes him a further minute to put together that the noise is coming out of Holland. Holland who rarely said more than a couple of sentences, and never above a murmur. 

“I want teeth like that,” said Lila, under the sound of the echoing seal song, “what do I do to make sure I get teeth like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> [As you can see](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWnf0FhVqQ0), leopard seal eating is a charming process.


End file.
